Hi Stranger!
by Milky Kim
Summary: [Oneshot] Gatau ah summary-nya kek gimana, pokoknya baca aja, ceritanya absurd banget. Ditulis pas aku lagi stres Luhan. Bukan ff angst kok. Aku kan Luhan biased. Dijamin ketawa unyu /? /EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / LuMin XiuHan


**Hi Stranger!**

* * *

><p>Cast : Luhan, Xiumin<p>

author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

an : drabble /? repost fb

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Psikopat! Memang salah ya bertemu pacar sendiri?! Guru tak berguna! Otak kuno!" Minseok menendang ember plastik yang ada di depannya.<p>

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju salah satu pojok rooftop. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping, lalu menutup mata. "Ah...angin sore yang menyegarkan..." ujarnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya di pundak Minseok. Orang itu menggumamkan lirik lagu soundtrack film romantis terlaris sepanjang masa, Titanic, My Heart Will Go On.

Minseok yang masih pada posisinya terkekeh, "apa kau gagal masuk sekolah opera? Dan melampiaskannya di sini?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membantumu," jawab orang itu dengan nada datar.

Satu alis Minseok terangkat. Ia memutar tubuhnya seratus delapanpuluh derajat. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu," pemuda dengan rambut blonde di depan Minseok mendesah, "aku Lu Han. Aku pindah ke sini tiga hari yang lalu, dan aku yakin aku cukup populer. Setiap pulang sekolah hampir seluruh siswi berteriak seperti sasaeng fan."

Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana lalu duduk di bangku yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Hmm...maaf, aku tidak tahu. Karena aku jauh lebih populer dibandingmu." Minseok bergabung dengan Luhan, "di bidang lain tentunya. Aku Kim Minseok"

"Ah..." Luhan menjentikkan jarinya, "aku tahu. Kau Tuan Muda Kim si pemegang rekor poin merah tertinggi di sekolah ini kan?"

Minseok menoleh kagum pada Luhan, "kau cukup pandai rupanya?! Tapi jangan panggil aku Tuan Muda, aku bukan anak konglomerat."

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan hingga seterkenal ini?"

"Hal kecil, seperti menaruh poop anjing di kotak bekal guru tataboga."

"Boleh aku tahu, siapa guru -Otak Kuno- yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Kim saem, Kim Youngmin seonsaengnim. Guru Sejarah yang sudah bau tanah itu melarangku berpacaran di kelas. Mungkin efek terlalu lama menyendiri," sarkatis Minseok.

"Itu mudah, aku bisa membantumu!"

"Apa kau ingin menikah dengan Perjaka Tua itu? Dan hidup bahagia?"

"Tak kusangka kata-katamu lebih mengerikan dari bazooka buatan Rusia."

"Satu lagi, aku bukan gay," lanjut Luhan.

"Sudahlah lupakan! Katanya mau membantuku?!"

"Tsk!" Luhan mendekatkan diri pada Minseok, ia menyampirkan lengannya pada bahu Minseok. "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau berpacaran dengan mudah tanpa diusik guru bangkotan itu!"

"Ayo cepat katakan! Jangan bertele-tele!" Minseok menjumput ujung bibir Luhan gemas.

"Aish!" elak Luhan, "aku bukan gay!"

Sekali lagi Minseok sweatdrop. "Aku juga bukan, bodoh. Pacarku Im Yoona, kau tahu? Dia yang tercantik di sini."

"Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya di barisan paling depan saat fans-fansku memberi surat cinta," timpal Luhan dengan nada datar dan disambut tatapan datar dari Minseok. "Tapi kau tenang saja, dia bukan tipeku kok."

"Lupakan dia, pacarku bukan cuma dia saja. Lalu bagaimana aku bisa berpacaran saat masih di sekolah? Aku juga butuh sentuhan!"

Luhan terkekeh kemudian menepuk pipi gembul Minseok pelan,"kau mesum!"

"Sedikit."

Penjelasan pendek Minseok membuat wajah Luhan tak kalah datar.

"Baiklah, besok akan aku tunjukkan. Pastikan ada Kim Youngmin seonsaengnim di dekatmu."

.

..

...

Keesokan harinya.

Ponsel Luhan bergetar, ada satu pesan dari Minseok. 'Manusia setengah abad itu beberapa menit lagi di dekat ring basket depan kantor.'

"Bagaimana?" tanya Luhan saat sampai di sana.

"Dia berjalan ke sini, arah jam 9,"

Luhan tersenyum. "Saat orang tua itu di sini, beri sapaan paling sopan sebisamu."

"Kau gila?!"

"Tsk! Sudah turuti saja, selanjutnya biar aku yang urus! Toh di sini sepi. Kau tidak perlu menanggung malu dengan celengan poin merahmu!"

Benar, hanya ada beberapa murid yang sedang berlatih basket di lapangan. Mereka adalah pemain inti di sekolah ini.

Minseok mengangguk ragu, "oke, aku menurut padamu."

Setelah Kim Youngmin seonsaengnim sudah di depan mereka berdua, "selamat siang Kim seonsaeng-"

Kalimat Minseok terpotong karena Luhan lebih dulu mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Saya kalah saat bermain game dengan Kim Minseok, seonsaengnim, jadi saya harus mencium Minseok!" ucap Luhan lantang dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Haha...dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Kim Minseok, kau pasti telah berteman baik dengan Luhan? Pertahankan!" Guru itu menepuk pundak Minseok lalu masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Lihat! Kau mendapatkan sentuhan bahkan di depan guru -Otak Kuno- itu!"

Minseok tersenyum ambigu. Ia berjalan ke lapangan basket, merebut bola Chanyeol yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam ring.

"M- Minseok?" Chanyeol kebingungan, juga teman-teman satu club dengannya.

"JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MELIHAT MATAHARI BESOK PAGI LUHAAANN!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Minseok mengejar Luhan yang lebih dulu kabur. Kedua tangannya sudah siap dengan bola basket yang bisa kapan saja membuat Luhan hilang kesadaran.

"AKU BUKAN GAY, MINSEOK! DAN KAU BILANG KAU JUGA BUKAN GAY, KUKIRA KAU ITU LESBIAN, BERPACARAN DENGAN SESAMA PEREMPUAN. SALAHKAN KAU SENDIRI KENAPA KAU MEMILIKI WAJAH LEBIH CANTIK DARI IM YOONA!"

Kebetulan Luhan berpapasan dengan Yoona.

"Kudengar namamu disebut?" Krystal yang berjalan dengan Yoona menoleh ke belakang.

"Minseok?" Yoona mendapati pacarnya berlari mengejar seseorang seperti kesetanan.

"AKU PUTUS DENGANMU!" teriak Minseok tepat di wajah Yoona. "LUHAN BILANG AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARIMU! PUAS?! DAN SEKARANG AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH LUHAN!"

"JANGAN KABUR KAU LUHAN!" kemarahan Minseok berlanjut.

Yoona dan Krystal saling berpandangan heran. Yoona tiba-tiba menangis. "Secara tidak langsung Luhan menolakku dan- dan Minseok, kenapa aku baru sadar kalau dia lebih cantik dariku?!"

.

.

.

SELESAI

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! FF terabsurd sepanjang sejarah! Yo man!<p>

Kalo ada typo, salah kata, lupakan saja :3 emang ga aku cek :v :v

PPYEONG! *menghilang bareng LuMin*


End file.
